Hanna Marin
Hanna Marin is één van de hoofdpersonen in de Pretty Little Liars serie. Hanna wordt gespeeld door actrice Ashley Benson. Biografie Voordat Alison DiLaurentis verdween, had Hanna overgewicht. Ondanks dat ze het liefste meisje van de vijf vriendinnen was, werd ze vrijwel continu gepest door Alison vanwege haar overgewicht. Na de verdwijning van Alison, raakte Hanna bevriend met Mona en die zomer werd ze dun en immens populair. De nieuwe "Queen Bee", Hanna, wordt zelfs Homecoming Queen, maar wordt door A continu herinnerd aan haar donkere dagen als "Hefty Hanna" - wat zoveel betekent als zware Hanna. Ookal behoort Hanna nu tot de populairste en mooiste meisjes van de school, ze blijft goedgeefs en vriendelijk. Ze is de brutaalste van het stel en zegt wat ze denkt, waarbij ze vaak kritische opmerkingen plaatst. Ze is niet bang om te zeggen wat ze echt denkt van iemand. Toch is ze erg goedgelovig en vertrouwt ze mensen erg snel. Hanna is grappig en brutaal, maar ook onschuldig, bezorgd en doordacht. Ze doet alles om haar geliefden veilig te houden van A. Ze is beschermend richting haar vrienden en toont haar felheid wanneer ze hen beschermt. Ze komt nogal snel in de problemen door haar impulsiviteit en opstandigheid, bijvoorbeeld als zij haar moeder probeert te beschermen als die in de gevangenis zit - omdat A haar verdacht heeft gemaakt voor de moord op detective Darren Wilden. Uiterlijk Hanna heeft een mooi hartvormig gezicht met prachtige babyblauwe ogen, volle lippen en een mooie glimlach. Ze heeft een gewelfd lichaam met dunne, welgevormde benen. Haar goudblonde haar is lang, totdat ze het afknipt voor haar laatste jaar in seizoen 3. Ze heeft een lichte huid met een wit-roze teint, die haar onschuldige en speelse persoonlijkheid uitstraalt. Verhaallijn Hanna |-|Seizoen 1= We zien Hanna voor het eerst in de serie in de eerste scène, de scène van de nacht waarin Alison verdwenen is. Hanna heeft nog overgewicht. Ze is - samen met de andere drie liars, Aria, Emily en Spencer - doodsbang als ze een geluid hoort, wat uiteindelijk Alison blijkt te zijn. Als Alison er ook bij is, vraagt ze Alison of ze de nieuwe clip van Beyoncé ook al gedownload heeft, maar daar heeft Alison nog geen tijd voor gehad. Middenin de nacht wordt Aria als eerste wakker en ziet dat Alison en Spencer weg zijn. Ze maakt Emily wakker en ook Hanna wordt wakker. Ze vraagt zich meteen af waar Ali en Spencer zijn. Op het moment dat Aria buiten de schuur wil gaan kijken, komt Spencer richting de schuur gelopen, met de mededeling dat Alison verdwenen is en nergens te vinden is. Spencer dacht gehoord te hebben dat Alison schreeuwde. Dan zien we Hanna terwijl ze aan het shoppen is, samen met Mona in de grote supermarkt van Rosewood: Rosewood Mall. Hanna is ontzettend veel zonnebrillen aan het passen, als ze plots Spencer ziet en van de gelegenheid gebruik maakt om een praatje te maken met Spencer. Ze hebben het ook over de verdwijning van Alison, en hoe raar het is dat Alison nu al een jaar van de aardbodem verdwenen lijkt te zijn. Na dit praatje met Spencer verlaat Hanna de winkel met een gestolen zonnebril op haar hoofd. Ze wordt achtervolgd door de security van de supermarkt, maar niet omdat ze iets gestolen heeft; maar omdat ze haar tas is vergeten. Mona komt vanaf de andere kant en samen verlaten ze de supermarkt. De eerste schooldag is weer aangebroken en Hanna en Mona komen samen de klas in voor een les Engels. Aria is verbaasd en vraagt Emily of dat Mona en Hanna zijn - waarop Emily vertelt dat dat inderdaad Mona en Hanna zijn, en ze vertelt ook dat Aria niet de enige is die geen contact meer heeft gehad met de andere liars; niemand heeft nog contact met elkaar sinds de verdwijning van Alison. Als Hanna met haar moeder aan tafel zit te eten, gaat plots de deurbel. Hanna's moeder heeft telefoon en dus gaat Hanna de deur open doen. Er staan twee agenten in de deurpost die haar komen oppakken, omdat ze betrapt is op winkeldiefstal op de beveiligingscamera's van de Rosewood Mall. Ze wordt in de boeien geslagen en moet mee naar het bureau. Ashley is ook meegegaan naar het bureau en voert alle gesprekken met de agent. Hanna wacht op de gang en op het tafeltje naast haar staat een bakje met snoep. Ze wil een handje snoep pakken, maar op dat moment gaat haar telefoon. Ze heeft een bericht van een zekere A, die schrijft "Voorzichtig Hanna, ik heb gehoord dat gevangeniseten je dik maakt. -A" - een subtiele verwijzing naar haar gewichtsprobleem van het verleden. Hanna mag al snel mee naar huis en later zal blijken hoe het kan dat Hanna zo snel naar huis mocht. Als Hanna en Ashley in de auto zitten, voert Ashley een pittig gesprek met Hanna en haar gedrag - en hoe ze moet denken aan hoe iedereen in Rosewood over haar denkt; ze heeft een reputatie hoog te houden. Op de achtergrond zien en horen we heel veel politieauto's vertrekken. Het lichaam van Alison is gevonden en Emily was hier als eerste bij met Maya. Spencer en Aria staan op afstand te kijken naar het hele tafereel en hebben het net over Hanna: Aria vertelt dat ze heeft gehoord dat Hanna opgepakt was en naar het politiebureau mee moest komen. Daarop zegt Spencer: "Ze zal het toch niet gehad hebben over..." en op dat moment komt Hanna aan en verzekert de meiden dat ze niets gezegd heeft, dat ze afgesproken hadden dat dat een geheim zou blijven. Als Hanna vervolgens weer thuis is en op de bank ijs zit te eten, is op TV het nieuwsbericht te zien over de vondst van het lichaam van Alison. Blijkbaar is haar lichaam gevonden onder het tuinhuisje in de achtertuin, die onder constructie was in de zomer dat Alison verdween. Plotseling komt Ashley heel luidruchtig het huis binnen, met Darren Wilden, de politiedetective. De twee zoenen en ze lopen de trap op, terwijl ze hem begeleid naar de slaapkamer. Ze kijkt een keer om naar Hanna, die haar schuldig aankijkt vanaf de bank. De vier liars gaan samen naar de begrafenis van Alison. Hanna heeft een fles met alcohol erin meegenomen - vandaag is zo'n dag waarop je mag drinken. De liars delen met elkaar dat ze berichten van A hebben gehad en ze reageren geschokt als Jenna binnenkomt met Toby. Na de uitvaartdienst stelt Darren Wilden zich voor aan de liars, hoewel Hanna geen introductie nodig heeft. Hij laat hen weten dat de zaak van Alison niet langer een zaak van vermissing is, maar een moordzaak. Op een enge manier laat hij de meisjes weten dat hij hun verklaringen opnieuw zal lezen en hen in de gaten houdt. Op dat moment krijgen de meisjes allevier tegelijk een bericht van "A", die laat weten dat zij hen ook in de gaten houdt. Hun grootste angst is dat "The Jenna Thing" uitkomt. Verschijningen ... Vriendschappen ... Relaties ... Geheimen *Hanna steelt regelmatig spullen uit de supermarkt. Ze doet dit niet omdat ze geen geld heeft voor de spullen, maar om aandacht te krijgen van haar vader, die haar en haar moeder in de steek heeft gelaten voor een andere vrouw. Dit geheim is '''wel '''onthuld. Berichten van A Trivia ... Quotes ... Foto's ... We zien Hanna voor het eerst in de serie in de eerste scène, de scène van de nacht waarin Alison verdwenen is. Hanna heeft nog overgewicht. Ze is - samen met de andere drie liars, Aria, Emily en Spencer - doodsbang als ze een geluid hoort, wat uiteindelijk Alison blijkt te zijn. Als Alison er ook bij is, vraagt ze Alison of ze de nieuwe clip van Beyoncé ook al gedownload heeft, maar daar heeft Alison nog geen tijd voor gehad. Middenin de nacht wordt Aria als eerste wakker en ziet dat Alison en Spencer weg zijn. Ze maakt Emily wakker en ook Hanna wordt wakker. Ze vraagt zich meteen af waar Ali en Spencer zijn. Op het moment dat Aria buiten de schuur wil gaan kijken, komt Spencer richting de schuur gelopen, met de mededeling dat Alison verdwenen is en nergens te vinden is. Spencer dacht gehoord te hebben dat Alison schreeuwde.